


The Best Medicine

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader is sick. All she needs is a little TLC from Rob.





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> A request for a fluffy Rob oneshot.

You felt miserable. Despite the fact that you were sick, you continued to go about your work not wanting it to get in the way of anything. Besides, it was a sore throat and some sneezing; not anything that you couldn’t handle.

You were focused on the usual household chores, currently doing the dishes when you let out a loud sneeze. You sniffled, feeling the need to cry as you felt your body ache.

“Honey,” Rob said as he walked into the kitchen, “please just go to bed. Let me handle this stuff.”

He pulled your hands from the soapy water, giving you a soft kiss to the back of your neck. Although you didn’t want to seem weak, you knew that you needed to rest; so you dried your hands off and let him take over. You made your way to the bedroom where you immediately crawled into bed, pulling the covers over your head as a coughing fit took over.   


You tossed and turned for some time, unable to get comfortable since your throat hurt, your body still ached, and now your head was beginning to pound. Just as you were about to give up, Rob came into the room.

“Hey, you sound like you could use some TLC,” he began. He sat next to you on the bed, setting down some supplies.

“What’s this?” You asked, voice barely audible.

He picked up the bottle of Mentholatum and instructed you to remove your shirt as he opened the bottle.

“I’m really not in the mood…” you began.

“Stop. I’m just going to put this on your chest.”

“Like I said…” you teased as you did as he told you to do. He chuckled as he began to rub the cold medicine on your chest. You sighed, closing your eyes as he massaged it into your skin, the strong scent already clearing up your sinuses.

“Is this supposed to feel this sexy?” You mumbled.

“Uh, no. I’m slathering you with medicine. How you get turned on during this is beyond me.”

“Hmm, maybe it’s just because I like having your hands on me,” you said softly.

“Calm down,” he laughed as he finished up. He helped you put your shirt back on. “You need rest.”

“What else did you bring?”

“Here, drink up,” he instructed as he handed you some cough syrup. “It’ll help you sleep.”

“You’re so good to me,” you said.

“I also made you tea.” He helped you sit up slightly to lean your back against the headboard and he handed you a warm mug of tea. You sipped on it happily, letting the liquid coat and calm your aching throat.

“No, really,” you said, “you are too good to me.”

“My baby’s sick,” he smiled, “I want to take care of you.” You let him take your tea so that he could set it back on the nightstand and he moved closer to you, working his way under the covers so that he could lie next to you. You moved down, letting him snuggle up against you. His body heat helping with the fact that you had a fever, but were definitely chilled to the bone. He wrapped his arms around you as you turned away from him, pulling you close so that you were fit perfectly against his body. You felt him place another soft kiss to the back of your neck.

“You’re hot, baby,” he pointed out.

“Thank you, but I need to rest.”

“No, I mean, you’ve got a fever. Your skin is hot to the touch.”

“I know, I’m gross,” you whined.

“You’re not gross. I love you even when you’ve got a fever and a runny nose-”

You cut him off with yet another coughing fit. He responded by offering you more tea, which you gladly accepted. After putting the mug back on the nightstand once you had had your fill, he returned to holding you protectively.

“I also love you when you’re hacking your lungs up everywhere.”

You laughed out loud, shaking your head at his silliness.

“Do you need anything else?” He asked as you cuddled against him. “I can make you soup, or start you a hot bath…”

“I’ll be okay,” you replied sleepily. “Just stay with me.”

“Always,” he replied.

Already the medicine and the tea had relaxed you and you closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rob pressed against you. You felt yourself drift off to sleep slowly, amazed that this man had been able to comfort you even when you felt so terrible. You really were the luckiest girl in the world to be able to call him yours.


End file.
